To Get You To Understand
by Sekeara
Summary: Kagome gets fooled by Naraku who imposes himself as Inuyasha to trick her. Inuyasha and the gang must desperately get her to understand that it wasn't Inuyasha who did it! How will they do it? What will happen to Kagome? R&R! :D First story! MWAHAHAH!
1. The Betrayal and the Betrayer

'Keh,' Inuyasha thought fiercely. 'Right after I promise to protect her,

she's making it harder by the day. Damn girl attracts danger like a

magnet.'

"Inuyasha, since I'm a miko you don't need to follow me around all the

time! You're acting like a lost puppy!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha. They

were in a deep dense forest by the brook. While Kagome was filling up

their water bottles and Inuyasha sitting in a tree, they argued.

"Keh, I just saved you a bit ago from that demon ya know! And I'm not

a puppy!" Inuyasha growled, sitting like a dog. Kagome noticed his ears

twitching with impatience, and he was refusing to look at her. She just

sighed and looked up at the tree he was sitting on.

"I had a spiritual barrier around me. Relax, it's not like I'd die from a

weasel demon like that one. Besides why don't we worry about the

important stuff, such as heading back to the village before Miroku does

something perverted…Again." Kagome was bubbling up inside. 'Is this

where I should give him it? No, he's mad at me.' Thinking back to what

they were talking about Kagome was brought back down to Earth from

her little own world in her head. Kagome felt sorry for Sango. 'Why

does she deal with him anyway? Then again, that's what Sango and

Miroku must think about me and Inuyasha.' Kagome wondered

silently. Finally reaching the village with Inuyasha sulking behind her

muttering something uncatchable by human ears, it seemed normal,

except something was out of place.

BANG!

'Ah,' Kagome thought to herself, 'so that's what was missing. Miroku

hadn't done anything perverted yet. Hope Sango beat him good.'

Upon hesitantly entering the hut, Inuyasha and Kagome watched Sango

scream at the unconscious Miroku on the floor.

"You stupid pervert! Do you never learn? Get a life!"

And with that, Sango stormed outside, looking for all the world like

hurricane of anger.

"Poor Miroku. He'll be out cold for a while." Kagome pitied.

"Really Kagome, you're such a big softy. Don't pity him! He had it

coming." Inuyasha scoffed , slightly hoping this would be some revenge

for how she overpowered him in his argument by the brook.

After a few minutes of bickering, once more, Kagome overpowered

him.

Inuyasha, feeling agitated, started haughtily walking out the door.

Finally, Kagome couldn't keep it inside her anymore.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around to face her as he was heading out the door.

Brown eyes met golden for a second.

"What is it now?!"

"Inuyasha, I want you to meet me in the meadow north of this village

tomorrow around noon. There's something I want to give you."

Kagome added shyly blushing slightly.

Inuyasha was shocked, but quickly hid it inside himself, Inuyasha just

managed to stutter out a yes of some sort. Kagome sighed with

happiness. She wanted to show Inuyasha she cared. 'Huh, with that

attitude of his he will never understand.' Dressed in simple miko

clothing she started cleaning up Kaede's home and waiting for Miroku

to wake up so she could yell at him too.

The sun was blazing down its heat on Kagome the next day as she

waited for Inuyasha in the field north of the village, with tall grass and

a few flowers here and there grew. She grinned joyously as she

fingered the locket in her hand. On the inside was a picture of her and

Inuyasha, fighting. Sitting cross legged on the grass she listened with

closed eyes to the birds singing and feeling the wind whipping her hair

this way and that. Sensing someone coming up to her from behind she

slowly got up, turned around, and opened her eyes.


	2. Confusion Inside

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you came." Kagome breathed with a smile. Closing

her eyes again, she let the peace between them settle. As she started

holding out the hand with the locket to him, she felt something on her

back. It felt wet. Suddenly she became overcome with agony. Flashing

her eyes open she stared at the blood on the red tainted grass. Her

blood. Finally groaning with pain she collapsed on the ground panting.

'Inuyasha!' She thought desperately, 'Inuyasha, it hurts!' Kagome gave

an agonizing shudder. Opening her she felt Inuyasha's foot on her

back. Her eyes fluttered wildly while trying to open them wider.

"Keh. Stupid human."

'Huh? Was that Inuyasha saying that to me? There's no mistaking it.

That's Inuyasha's voice. Why did he attack me? Why?' Horrified

Kagome murmured, "Inuyasha…"

"You really fell for it Kagome. You actually thought I cared about you.

Keh. I only pretended so you could get me my jewel shards. And with

that said…" After speaking, he reached down and took the cylinder

bottle from a pouch on her side that held the sacred jewel shards.

"No…" Kagome gasped as she tried to fumble for the knife at her belt

waist. "Inuyasha, stop." Kagome weakly commanded him.

"You're just a weak human. And with this said I will depart. With all of

these jewel shards of course." Inuyasha smirked. And just as Inuyasha

stated, he bounded off toward the trees ahead, disappearing from

sight, also leaving the fatally wounded Kagome on the grass breathing

heavily. Kagome wasn't done yet though. She tried to get up, but

failed. Finally, laying on the ground in defeat, Kagome screamed after

him louder than she has ever done before, "Y-you traitor…TRAITOR!!!"

Inuyasha started running to the meadow a bit later than planned. He

just had to finish lunch first. Plus there was a demon stopping him. 'No

sweat.' Inuyasha thought after killing it. With his arms trailing behind

him, he started running again.

'Wait a second…This scent. It smells like…No it can't be! This is the

scent of Kagome's blood!' Inuyasha frantically thought while sniffing

everywhich way. 'No, this can't be. This is too much blood lost! Any

human who lost this much blood would be….Would be…No, Kagome!'

"Kagome…KAGOME!!!" 'I'm coming Kagome! Hang on a bit longer!'

Kagome could hear someone shouting in the distance. 'It's Inuyasha's

voice…That traitor dares to gloat over my failer? He shall not! Wait a

second. His yelling is getting louder. He's coming here!' Unfortunately,

all Kagome could do was lay there and breathe shallowly. 'Since he

comes back to watch me die, I'll make him pay…Somehow, I WILL

make him pay!'

Inuyasha was too shocked to speak starring at Kagome's body. But

faintly, ever so faintly, he heard her heart beat.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered frantically, running over to her.

"Kagome! Who did this to you?!"

As Inuyasha looked at her, he saw her arm sticking out in a sickening

way, but holding a small, golden, heart shaped locket. Inuyasha took it,

looked inside, smiled slightly, and put it in his pocket on the chest.

Finding Kagome moving gave him hope.

Suddenly, Kagome rose up slightly then slashed her knife at his arm.

Inuyasha gasped in surprise, but Kagome was too weak to do major

damage.

"DON'T FOOL AROUND WITH ME! YOU DARE TO MOCK ME? YOU TRAITOR!!!"

Inuyasha was astounded. Suddenly he thought of Kikyo. 'No! The same

thing is happening to Kagome! But who would want to do this to her?

Who?" Suddenly, Kagome collapsed to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inu-Inuyasha…You promised to protect me…Yet…Yet it was all an

act…Instead you injure me and leave me for dead…Then, then you dare

to come back and watch me die, you traitor!"

Inuyasha flinched from being called a traitor.

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about Kagome? Come on, you need

medical help." Inuyasha tenderly put his arms under him and picked

her up bridal style, feeling the gashing wound on her back that seemed

to scream at him. Kagome gasped something out. Only Inuyasha could

hear it with his white dog ears. It was quiet, but still had the same

fierceness in it.

"Get your hands of me you filthy half-breed!"

"Wh-what? HEY! What did you just call me?!"

"A…A filthy half-breed, traitor.

'Traitor? What are you talking about? Kagome?' Inuyasha questioned

without sound.

Kagome had trouble saying that to the one she loved. Or she thought

she did until he betrayed her. Used her. With that knowledge, she

could call him that. 'Huh? What's going on? I'm blacking out…No…Not

in HIS hands. I can't.' Kagome worried to herself.

"Kagome? KAGOME!"

Kagome's head lolled around as she became unconscious, with

Inuyasha shaking her desperatly.

Inuyasha growled, "Naraku…You may have fooled Kagome, but you

didn't fool me!" After saying that out loud, he looked down towards

Kagome and his gaze immediately softened.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll save you and explain what Naraku did. You

won't hate me. Kagome…"


	3. I Will Confide

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and waited for her head to quit

spinning. After hurriedly sitting up she had to lie down again, and then

try again, but more slowly. Taking in her surroundings she realized that

she was in Kaede's home on her bed.

'Huh? What happened? Why am I here?'

Immediately after thinking those thoughts, Kagome remembered her

encounter with Inuyasha and blacking out.

'But why would he take me here if he left me for dead? Wait! Was it an

imposter? Very unlikely Kagome,' she scolded herself, 'it was his voice.

I'll test him just to make sure. Heh, osuwari should prove whether it is

the true him or not. As a matter of face, I'll do it now.' Kagome

recklessly hopped out of bed with a result of collapsing on the floor.

'Ouch! Ok take it nice and slow. Ugh, the pain in my back is unbearable,

but better than it was in the meadow.' Stumbling and tripping, Kagome

finally made it to the door. Taking a quick glance she saw it was

evening, with just a faint chill outside. The rest of the group was out

there to. She didn't see Inuyasha though. Hobbling outside Kagome

saw Miroku's hand reaching toward Sango's backside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miroku."

"Kagome!" The group said in unison. Shippou started running to jump

in her arms.

Sango looked thankfully toward Kagome after realizing what Miroku

was going to do. "Thanks Kagome, I owe you one!"

"Just watching your back from that pervert, sis." Kagome replied,

glancing at the caught Miroku. Indeed Kagome and Sango

acknowledged themselves as full sisters.

"Oh, Miroku…"

"Huh, what is it Sango?" Miroku said smiling a guilty smile.

SMACK!!!

Everyone winced from the sound and imprint Sango's hand left on

Miroku's face.

"My dear Sango, I didn't deserve that! I didn't even do it!"

"That was for trying, you lecherous monk. And I'm so not your dear!"

Though Sango did blush a little from him saying that. Kirara mewed in

agreement.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned quietly, scanning around

for him. Truth be told, Kagome was scared to find out if it really was

him who hurt her, both physically and emotionally. Shippou, now in

Kagome's arms, got bored of not being in the conversation so decided

to answer.

"Oh, I saw him go into the forest. He looked pretty mad. Something

about Naraku."

"Oh, I see. I'll go find him." Kagome replied with a bit of fierceness in it.

'So, I'm fatally wounded, not even knowing if it was him or not, and

he's still planning his revenge for Kikyo.' Kagome admitted to herself, it

was an evil thought thinking of Kikyo that way, but it seemed she was

always second pick.

"Hey Kagome, where did you get that major wound from? When we

asked Inuyasha what happened, he wouldn't reply." Sango curiously

questioned.

"Sister, I may tell you later." Kagome stated. "Miroku, if you try, and

succeed in doing anything perverted to Sango while I'm away, I won't

stop whatever she does to you. Fair warning." Kagome said shooting

bloody daggers at him with her eyes. Miroku shakily nodded once then

prayed he could just get her piercing gaze of him. After thinking about

what Sango would do to him if Kagome wasn't there made him want to

disappear altogether.

"I'll be back later guys." Kagome bid them fair well, putting Shippou on

the ground, and unsteadily began marching into the forest, hands

balled into tiny fists.

Shippou started questioning Miroku, "Miroku, do you think that we

should let her go off on her own that badly injured? Miroku? Hey,

Mirokuuuu." Miroku just stared at the horror he thought in his head of

Sango without Kagome, completely missing Shippou's question.

Just as Kagome thought, Inuyasha was in his favorite tree staring into

space. Kagome looked up at him and said with bitterness that she

couldn't help, "Inuyasha. Get down here. Now."

Inuyasha looked at her face and upon realizing it was Kagome, swiftly

jumped down. He starred at her sadly and said, "Kagome…You

shouldn't be out of bed. You're injured and weak still"

Kagome clenched her teeth from saying what she wanted to and spoke

quietly and smoothly with strain, "Inuyasha…Sit boy."

BOOM

Kagome felt sorrow filling her up as she realized it was just an act and

Inuyasha really did try to kill her. 'Why did he act kindly to me then,

back a bit ago? Does he still need more jewel shards that only I can

find?' Once Kagome thought of that, she felt brutal anger replace that

sorrow.

"OW! Ka…go…meee. Inuyasha said very viper like. "What the hell was

that for? All I did was-"

"Inuyasha quit the act. Now. Don't think that this is over. You messed

with me. You think that I will forgive that? Wrong." Even said quietly,

Kagome's words still had the venom of the deadliest snake to pierce

one's soul. "I was a fool Inuyasha to fall for your little prank. Don't

expect me to stay." With the same deadly tone she fingered her hands

in a weird way and started chanting something under her breath.

"Kagome! You don't understand! It wasn't me! It was Nar-" He cut

himself off realizing she did some miko spell and disappeared.

"Kagome! Damn it! She still thinks it's me who did it! But why did she

have to osuwari me? That was uncalled for!" 'Wait, she did it too see if

I was really myself not some other guy. Either that or she was really

pissed off at me. Damn that bastard Naraku!'

Sango looked up from her thoughts to see a pink light appear in front of

her. Miroku and Shippou went to go see how Kagome and Inuyasha

were. And, with a bit of luck, bring Kagome back to rest some more.

'No,' she corrected herself, 'with a lot of luck. Poor sister must be

hurting so much still from that wound. Speak of the devil!' "Kagome!

How did you do that? It was awesome! Uh, Kagome? Are you all right?"

Kagome burst into tears in Sango's arms. "Sango, he really did it! I'm

supposed to feel hate, yet I feel horrible and full of sorrow!" Kagome

told her in-between her sobs of dismay.

"Kagome, what are you talking about? Who did what?" Sango

questioned while patting Kagome's back reassuringly where the wound

wasn't.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha did it all!"

"Shhhh…There, there. Now tell me what happened. Start to end."

Sango gently commanded, seeming like a mother comforting a child.

"Sango, I will tell you everything! But Sango! I can't have the others

seeing me like this!" Kagome gasped out, tears streaming down her

face.

"Kagome, don't worry about that. Kirara!"

Kirara watching it all stood up and in a flare of fire, and transformed

into fierce Kiara! Sango and Kagome got on her back and with a quick

jump they were gone.

"Kagome, it'll be all right. Don't worry." Sango crooned.

"Thank you Sango…Thank you."

"Sister, don't worry. Now tell me your tale." And that is exactly what

Kagome did. She confided everything that happened to her. Everything.

"Kagome…" Sango said lost for words, "You must feel so betrayed. You

say he even took the locket?"

"Yes." Kagome barely whispered.

"I'm here Kagome, I'm here."

"Sis…Thank you."


	4. The Understanding And Revenge

"Mirokuuu! We've searched all evening and we still can't find

Inuyasha!" Shippou suddenly starts thinking the worst and gasps, "Oh

no, Miroku! What if Inuyasha got eaten by a bear?! Or fell in a rabbit

hole and can't get out?! Or, or…."

"Shippou, calm down. Inuyasha can't be THAT stupid to have something

like that happen to him! Besides, we are supposed to be searching,

not…Oh, Inuyasha, what a surprise…Heh." Miroku started in a ranting

tone, but slowly went down to a mutter. Inuyasha glared at them

viciously with arms crossed and one leg stuck in, watcha know, a rabbit

hole.

"Just shut up and help me out!" Inuyasha commanded his gaze daring

them to keep on speaking. "Oh yeah, and if you ever, and I mean EVER,

tell anyone about this, I will personally do something that you will

never forget."

"Hmph. I told you so Miroku." Shippou breathed under his breath.

"HEY! I told you to shut up! Now don't stand there gawking like ducks!

Help me out!"

After Inuyasha was pulled free, he tried to keep his pride by muttering

something about, "Damn rabbit had to put the hole there…" or, "I'll

kick its furry hide for tricking me!" Miroku and Shippou just watched

wide eyed in silence. Meanwhile, in those helpful little heads of theirs,

they were laughing like nothing before. Unfortunately, Shippou was

about to laugh, caught himself, and instead came out as a snort of

laughter.

Inuyasha whirled around and glared at both of them. Finally, unable to

keep it contained, Shippou and Miroku burst like a bubble and started

rolling around in the dirt laughing their heads off.

'That's it, they pissed me off far enough!' Inuyasha screamed in his

head. "I've had enough! Hey! Quit running, get back here!

The men ended the night with a fun and teasing, but scary, chase. After

nightfall, everyone there was exhausted beyond compare so they

headed back to the village. Shippou was about to fall asleep on his feet

forcing Miroku to carry him, wondering what Inuyasha would do to

Shippou if he was in his possession.

'Probably get revenge.' Miroku answered himself smart like. He slightly

shivered to himself thinking on it. Arriving at Kaede's humble home,

they sighed with relief.

"Why do ye come so late in the night? Where be Sango and Kagome?"

The men, ok well, the men and child starred at her as if she lost her

mind.

"Hey, old hag, what do you mean, 'where are Sango and Kagome?'"

Inuyasha badly mimicked, "They should be here." 'Unless Kagome still

is angry, which I do not doubt.'

"Hmmm, the last I have seen of them was this afternoon. And show

some respect Inuyasha." Kaede scolded and informed Inuyasha.

"Keh" Was all Inuyasha's response was.

"Lady Kaede, you mean to say that Lady Kagome and Sango have not

returned?"

"Aye, it is as I have told ye."

"Then there is no choice. We must look for them." Miroku powerfully

stated.

"Ye speak true, but I suggest ye get a good night's rest first. Best ye not

overtire."

"What?! Kagome and Sango are missing, and you want us to rest?!"

Inuyasha yelled roughly.

"Silence Inuyasha. Lady Kaede speaks words of wisdom and concern,

nothing more." Miroku pointed out.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'm going!"

"Miroku, to plan B?" Kaede questioned.

"Yes, plan B." Miroku confirmed. "Sorry, Inuyasha."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Miroku?"

WhaBam!

Inuyasha fell out cold by Miroku's staff. "Oh, I've wanted to do that so

many times when he behaved like this, but I only got to once." Miroku

said with obvious pleasure of finally being able to do it.

"Rest assured he will be out till morning at the very least." Kaede

announced examining the well formed bump on Inuyasha's head.

"Great," Shippou spoke up suddenly, watching it all display before him

like a show, "we have until morning at least to run."

"Agreed." Miroku confirmed solemnly.

It had reached the peak of dawn which displayed a colorful mixture of

colors on the horizon, painting it.

"Kagome, you really shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure Inuyasha will

forgive you." After reaching a conclusion last night that it was Naraku

who tricked Kagome, she has felt horrible for all the things she said to

Inuyasha. 'I called him a traitor and a filthy half-breed. I couldn't help

but believe it was him! After all, I was pretty worked up about Kikyo…'

"I know Sango, but I feel horrible about how easily I was tricked, how I

blamed Inuyasha immediately without thinking, and how I said all

those awful things to him!"

"As I said don't worry. We will tell Inuyasha. It was a misunderstanding.

He will accept that I'm sure of and we can continue our journey. See!

No sweat."

"No sister. Do not tell Inuyasha where I am. You may tell him my

mistake, but I will go after Naraku now."

"Huh? What do you mean? Kagome, we are all going after him. Why all

by yourself?"

"Sango, he just got in-between something personal."

Kagome's close sister sighed in defeat. "Alright. Well, I'm going now."

"Come back soon Sango. Go easy on yourself."

"Don't worry I will. Bye sister! Stay safe!"

"You too. Bye."

Kagome stayed in her same position until she lost sight of Sango. They

had stayed in a cave the found on the northern side of a peak. Sighing,

Kagome started walking along in the forest after some trouble here

and there of climbing down the peak side.

'Sango must be worried about the others. Miroku the most. Duh! It's

obvious she's in love with Miroku, but he keeps on asking other

women to bear his children! Like when he did it to me…'

FLASHBACK

(Yes and yay! Finally, it's flashback time!)

Miroku turned and clasped her hands in his, "My dear Kagome, are you

troubled by this wretched fate of mine?"

"Uh, well, sort of…"

"Then I must ask you to do me a favor."

"Like… What…?"

"Bear me a son."

"Hicca?"

Inuyasha turns around struck down horrified, "Huh?!"

END OF FLASHBACK

(Well, wasn't that fun?!)

Kagome giggles softly to herself. "Good thing Sango came to shape him

up and keep him in line!" Kagome said to herself outloud.

"Hey ya know, if you keep on talking out loud like that people will begin

to think you're crazy."

"Huh? Who said that? Who's there? Show yourself!" Kagome shouted

all around her keeping on a brave face.

"Huh, you're pretty commanding these days. All right though."

A figure of a person stepped out into the rays of sunlight in the small

clearing. Kagome gasped, "No! You're…"


	5. Help From The Unexpected

"Kagura!" Kagome said, "What are you doing here?"

Kagura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Isn't it obvious? I'm on Naraku's

orders."

'What!? I know that she wants to be free of Naraku! Why does she act

so?' vigorously, Kagome pondered.

Taking a swift look behind Kagura, Kagome noticed Naraku's poisonous

insects there, watching what Kagura would do.

'Oh, now I understand. Kagura acts because Naraku watches her.

Makes sense.'

"Let's get this over with." Kagura growled, pulling out her fan and

flipping it open. She took a fighting stance, ready to fight Kagome.

Kagome hurriedly put her hands in an awkward position, closed her

eyes for concentration, and began to chant. Kagura suspiciously started

glancing all around her. A small gasp escaped her lips as pink, glowing

needles flew out of nowhere and defeated the insects immediately.

Kagome opened her eyes, saw an opportunity, and spoke.

"Kagura, I know you want to be free of Naraku, so I have a plan that

might help."

"Hmph…"

Kagome knew she was pondering this, but then a firm look took over

face.

"I need no help from a human."

"I'm pretty sure you do. If I can get close to Naraku, then I can either

finish him off, or get more information. Either way, it's a win and win.

Kagura, obviously expecting a trap, folded her arms across her chest,

while frowning deeply.

"Really. Have you even thought about how you might do that?"

"Yes, actually, I have. Now listen closely.

It took a while, but Kagome finally got Kagura to believe it wasn't a

trap. After explaining the plan, Kagura nodded thoughtfully, pondering the plan of action.

"You sure you want to do this? Naraku doesn't exactly trust me. You

would have to lay low for a while."

"Positive. Now then, let's go get the ingredients that I need."

Kagura pulled out a feather from her hair which expanded after thrown

into the air. Kagome softly got on with Kagura and left.

"Oh yeah, and girl… If you dare to double cross me, I will personally end

your life. I have ideas of how to do it already."

Kagome sighed tiredly. 'Kagura will never believe me will she? You

would think that after a two hour argument, she would loosen up a

little.' Kagome wearily thought.

"Hey, girl. Where to?"

"Kagura, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. And we're going to the forest

over that mountain first."

"Over that mountain, huh? Oh, your name can't be Kagome anymore.

You know that right?"

"…Yes…"

"Hmph, good. Oh, you better not be sending me into a trap."

Kagome once more just sighed and shook her head.

"No Kagura, there won't be an ambush over there."

Kagura glanced suspiciously over at her, shrugged, turned back and

continued in their dangerous plan.

'I WILL be free. I am the wind itself.' Kagura thought. She realized that

she thought this often. She shrugged it off, it was true.

A groaning Inuyasha awoke to find himself on the floor in the same spot

Miroku knocked him out. Immediately jumping to his feet, he ran out,

only to come face to face with Kaede.

"Inuyasha! Ye have awoken. Huh? What be wrong Inuyasha?"

"Ok, first old hag, Miroku and Shippou have left, second, I don't know

where they are, third, everyone else gets placed on a cot when

unconscious, but I didn't. Inuyasha tapped his foot, crossed his arms,

and started growling, while glaring at the Kaede. (Multitalented isn't

he!?) After heading into the hut, Kaede thought, then finally answered.

"Hmmm. To answer ye first question, Miroku and Shippou ran for the

hills. To answer ye second question, I'd have to say…They deserved a

cot."

"HEY! You old hag! What do you mean, 'They deserved a cot.'?!

Inuyasha mocked her horribly.

"I mean exactly that. Ye didn't deserve one."

"Why you-!"

"Inuyasha, sit."

"HUH!?"

Inuyasha immediately recoils from the strike he was about to deal her

with a strangled look on his face.

"Sigh. Too bad. Sango speaks true, only Kagome can do it. Not that I

doubted the necklace or anything." Kaede sighed irritably.

"Ha-h-a! Y-you finally figured it out?! H-heh…" Words strangled out of

Inuyasha in a big rush.

"Inuyasha, could it be ye are scared the way ye stutter so?" Kaede

humbly asked already knowing the answer.

"Keh. Yeah right! Like I'm scared from that!" Inuyasha replied quickly,

masking his fear quite well. "Now where's Miroku and Shippou again?

Answer me you hag! Quit smirking! I SAID QUIT IT!!!"

Kaede kept on smirking like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Well Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou are getting farther by the minute!

They ran for the hills long before." Kaede smirked to get him off.

"What!? Why those dumb bastards taking off on me! That's it!"

Inuyasha yelled running through the door and trying to find their scent.

"Hey! What's going on? I can't pick up anyone's scent!"

"Inuyasha, ye was out cold, but it sprinkled rain last night."

"Damn!"

"Watch ye language Inuyasha." Kaede said to tick him off.

"Keh! Make me ya old hag!"

"Lady Kaede?" A fairly pretty woman at the doorway said peeking in.

"It's my daughter Lady Kaede. I think she's sick or something."

"Hmmm? Oh yes well lead the way then child."

"Yes Lady Kaede. Thank you." The pretty woman graciously thanked.

Inuyasha sat on the floor growling. When he found Miroku and

Shippou, they were gonna pay.

Sango had been flying Kirara most of the morning, heading towards

Kaede's village, when she noticed Miroku and Shippou in a forest

clearing instead to the north.

'What are they doing out here? It's far away from the village. Huh? Why

is Inuyasha not with them? Ok, I need answers.' Sango confusingly

thought as Kirara descended toward the unexpected group. It was

already night.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?!" Shippou nearly screamed. Miroku and him were

sitting around a campfire at pitch black night.

"Yep. It's as I told you. It's said that she looks for lost souls in this very

forest. The ghost must feed on souls to survive on this world." Miroku

solemnly said, raising his right hand near his face with a bowed head,

as if in silent prayer for the ghost. Inside him, well he just couldn't

believe Shippou was actually falling for some stupid false ghost story

he made up at the last minute. It was so hard for him not to laugh

watching Shippou's expression through the story. At the end, his face

was a chalky white with wide eyes and an open mouth ready to scream

at any moment. Ah, how he loved his life.

At first Shippou was starring at Miroku, but then he looked somewhere

befind him and looked whiter, if possible, and ready to faint.

"M-M-Mirok-k-ku…L-look b-behind y-you…" Shippou stuttered in a

whisper.

"Huh?"

All of a sudden a scream rose from both of their throats, piercing the

silent night into noise.

"It's all right, it's just me." Sango said trying to calm them down.

Shippou fainted on the spot.

"S-Sango…Oh don't ever do that again." Miroku gasped, still trying to

catch his breath.

"Do what, this? Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
"Hahaha! That was the best fun I've had in ages!" Sango laughed,

doubling over.

"Why you…" Miroku exclaimed angrily.

Trying to keep his wrath from her, Sango quickly changed the subject

while interrupting him. "Well, let's get some rest, shall we?"

"Very well my dear Sango. Shall we share my sleeping bag or yours?"

SMACK!!!

A red hand print was all the evidence there and needed to prove that

Miroku had striked again.

"Good night you dirty pervert." Sango said viciously, turning her back to

him in her sleeping bag.

"Ohhhhh…." Miroku groaned in pain, collapsing his own sleeping bag,

given to them all from Kagome.

"Kagura, we just need two more ingredients, then we will be ready…"

"Good. To the east then I'm guessing? That IS where Inuyasha is, and

we do need a lock of his hair and a piece of cloth from the fire rat."

"Yes Kagura. Go now."

"Hmph, yeah yeah, let's go."

The wind suddenly picked up sweeping to the east, then, as quickly as it

started, everything became silent and peaceful again…For now.


	6. All Is Revealed With The Price Of Hurt

It was peaceful and silent at night. Tiny white stars always seemed to

dance in the dark blue sky. Yet, through all this, Kagura and Kagome

soared the airs on a feather, going where needed to succeed.

"Kagome, with all this talk about needing a lock of hair and stuff like

that, it makes it sound like a witch's potion. You couldn't really be

doing a witches potion, right?" Kagura spoke.

"Yes Kagura, it's a witches potion." Kagome softly replied.

"How would you come across something like that? You're a miko for

crying out loud."

"It was after the battle with Tsubaki. I found these papers in the room

she used. Thought they might come in handy sometime."

"Hmmm… Does it have a list of what you need?" Kagura questioned

carefully.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't know what to get." Kagome numbly replied.

"Hand it over girl."

"It's Kagome."

"Not for very long, now give it!" Kagome started going into a more

commanding voice.

Kagura spoke again after skimming the thin, crinkled piece of paper.

"Yeah, your right about the witch thing. Hey, you forgot something

here Kagome. It says it needs some of your blood to. Ouch, sounds

painful…Wonder why it needs your blood though." Kagura pointed out

smugly.

"Huh…"

"Hey, girl. Are you STILL upset about having to attack Inuyasha? Comon,

get over it or we will never get this plan to succeed. Hey, snap out of

it."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…Sorry."

During the time Kagura was speaking, Kagome couldn't help but think

what would happen when she and Kagura attacked Inuyasha. 'He

would feel just as I felt when I thought it was him…No, wait. That's why

Kagura gave me this black cloak.' Kagome looked down at the silky

black cloth in her pale hands. 'He'll never know it's me if I use my miko

powers to cover my scent. And with this cloak, he won't see it's me!

OH, but guilt is rolling into my stomach now.'

"Hmph, I don't want your apology. Get focused, that's all I want from

you. We are approaching the village. Get your cloak on. Hey, hurry up!

Oh bother, what is it now, girl?!" Kagura nearly yelled at the end.

"Kagura…I want you to do the attacking…I'll just get the cloth a piece of

hair when you do it."

"Hmph. Fine, you wimp."

'Thank you, Kagura.' Kagome silently, but gratefully thanked. 'Thank

you.'

"Hey, when do we get your blood, girl. Relax it won't be a lot. I have a

bottle here to contain it."

Kagome looked about ready to throw up. All grateful thanking was

suddenly gone.

"We can't do it now, Kagura. Uhhhh, Inuyasha will recognize the blood

scent as mine and we'll be discovered."

Kagome sighed thankful that she found a worthwhile excuse to put off

the pain about to come. Using these with potions made her sick, but it

was the only way.

"You got your cloak on? We're going down into the village now, girl"

Sighing, Kagome hurridly answered, "Yes, yes. Can you see my hair?"

"Nope, not a bit. That's good. Hmmm, yes all is well. Now do whatever

you have to too get rid of that scent on you."

Doing as told, Kagome did so and just in time…

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut, glaring at anyone who came looking for

Kaede's assistance, or healing, or whatever they needed from her.

"I told you, she's gone now LEAVE." Inuyasha shrilled, getting angrier by

the minute.

The village woman nodded quickly seeing his temper rise. "Make sure

to tell her I stopped by. Remember, my name is Asuma. Tell Kaede

Asuma came to get herbs."

"Yes, yes, now GO!" Inuyasha yelled now. He had said the same thing to

all the others that came, and even forgot some of them. He shrugged it

off. Oh well. After the woman left, he took in a deep breath of air, then

exhaled it in frustration. In mid-movement, he froze so sharply, some

could say he had died then and there.

'That's Kagome's scent!'

With that single thought on his mind, he ran out the door and followed

the scent as fast as he could.

'Kagome! It's truly Kagome! She must be near this meadow her scent is

getting stronger…HUH?! Her scent just vanished! That's impossible! No

one can do that!'

Inuyasha raised his head sniffing frantically, desperate to get her sweet

scent of sakura trees in his mind again.

"Damnit! I can't scent it! Wait a second. A new scent is coming. I know

this scent." Inuyasha gave a small gasp and growled, "Naraku." Looking

up he saw the snow white feather coming down a good distance away.

'Keh, it's just Kagura. Not worth my time. Huh? Whos the person all in

black behind her? Could it be Kanna? No, this person is taller. Plus,

Kanna wairs white. This could get interesting.'

"Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why, Inuyasha. What's with the angry face? Did the little puppy get

upset?" Kagura happily teased.

Inuyasha growled. She always got on his nerves the most. He hated her.

Oh how he despised her.

"Enough chit chat Kagura. Why do you need back up to battle me? I

thought you were strong enough to do it on your own." Inuyasha shot

back, pointing straight at Kagome. Unknown to Inuyasha that this was

Kagome, much thanks to the miko spell she used, Kagome went to go

stand behind and slightly to the left of Kagura.

"Ha! You fool of a dog! She's not here for back up. She's here to be a

barrier." Kagura wickedly told him.

"Keh, well why the sudden visit? And what have you done to Kagome?

Oh don't give me that face Kagura. I smelled Kagome's scent here."

"Hmmm…Good boy. I'd give you a treat, but I'm all out." Kagura nastily

replied. "I was going to take this fight into the village, but here's alright

to." After saying that, she quickly pulled out her fan, and flipped it

open, not even bothering to take a fighting stance. Obviously, she

thought Inuyasha was not worth it.

Inuyasha started to draw out his sword, but stopped because of a few

words from Kagura that affected his pride.

"Ha! You need your ever so powerful sword to even do battle with

me?! I'm honored Inuyasha, I never expected this!"

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat. "Keh, I don't need this sword, I

can take you and your apprentice out easy with just my claws. Hey,

Kagura, why doesn't she speak? Don't tell me you forbid her too."

Kagura thought very smartly and quickly. "Inuyasha, I brought her along

to show her how to kill a hanyou."

'A her huh. Doesn't matter to me…Wait, hanyou? HANYOU!?' Inuyasha

thought wildly.

"Ok, that's it you bastard! You're both going down!" Inuyasha roared,

charging at them.

"Would you be so kind?" Kagura asked nodding to her supposed

'apprentice' next to her. Kagome nodded and held up her hands and

seemed to do something with ease.

"Ha! What do you think you can stop me by doing some halt sign? Think

aga-" That was all Inuyasha could get out before he whammed straight

into a barrier.

Inuyasha got knocked to the ground. "Damn! A barrier?! How did I not

see it before?!" Inuyasha screamed at himself, starting to turn his

temper out.

"Enough of this, dance of the dragon." With a flip of her fan, a huge

gust of wind tattered Inuyasha up. He opened his eyes in time to see

the black apprentice hopping towards him with incredible height and

speed.

'This ain't no normal human I'm dealing with." He thought hotly to

himself. Finally, the girl reached him after a chase, and a few 'Iron

Reaper Soul Stealers!' from Inuyasha. She grabbed a tattered piece of

cloth from the fire rat and tore it off. She saw it was an even darker red

with Inuyasha's blood splattered on it like paint.

She took out her knife at her waist and quickly cut a small lock of hair

from him and put both items in a pouch at her waist. She ran and

started jumping back off to Kagura, her back turned to Inuyasha.

'Huh? Perfect opportunity to get whatever they needed my stuff for

back!' Inuyasha realized as he stared at her wide open back. Grinning

suddenly, he put his right hand on the blood on his chest, and then

carefully raised it for an attack.

"Girl! Behind you fool!" Kagura screamed.

Kagome grunted, turned around just in time to only be hit in her side

instead of the heart. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees.

"Kagura! My spell! It's coming off!" Kagome shrilly screamed.

"What spell, wench?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagura hurried beside Kagome and took out a slim light blue bottle to

fill with her blood. "It'll save you pain later, trust me."

After Kagura finished filling up the bottle, she quickly pulled out a

feather and helped Kagome on.

Inuyasha watched it all. He WAS going to kill them while they were

helpless, but a new scent over powered his nose. The scent of sakura

blossoms.

"Ka-go-me…" He whispered. "KAGOME!!!"

Inuyasha looked at the black apprentice, he now new to be Kagome,

with a thousand mixed emotions in his eyes as the two flew away.

Kagome, still shrouded in a now black and scarlet cloak looked at him,

reached out an arm as if to touch him, then turned away. After that,

the wind picked up. Kagura and Kagome were gone.

"No! Wait Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after the two women.

A horrified voice spoke up from behind him, "What have you done,

Inuyasha…?"


	7. Who Are You?

Inuyasha whipped around, only to come face to face with Koga, leader

of the wolf demon tribe. Koga looked horrified from head to toe. His

jaw was open to a great extent of length. His eyes locked on to

Inuyasha's golden orbs and held it there. Inuyasha was the one to look

away.

"You…You just attacked Kagome…You mutt! What could have

possessed you to do that!?" Koga shouted.

"I-I…" Was all Inuyasha could say for he too, was dumb-stricken. He

didn't know what to say. 'I-I just attacked Kagome. The real me, just

attacked her. Me.' Inuyasha thought, petrified by his actions. 'But how

could I know it was her? She was with Kagura and dressed all in black

so I couldn't tell. Keh, who am I kidding. I'm just making excuses. I

attacked her with my own hands.'

"Hey, mutt-face. Sure, I never expected you to keep my woman safe

from the enemies, but this. This, I never expected." Koga hardened his

tone at the end.

"Just shut up, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't tell me what to do, you dog!" Koga retorted right back.

"Koga!"

"Hey! Koga! Wait up!"

Sure enough, those voices belonged to none other than Ginta and

Hakkaku.

"Whew, we finally catched up!" Ginta commented.

"Yeah, now we'll be able to rest for a bit now." Hakkaku responded

tiredly.

"Oh, Koga! We scented Kagome's blood? What happened?!" Ginta

suddenly spoke up, curious and worried about their supposed sister,

Kagome.

"Heh, this mutt injured her with his own two hands." Koga promptly

answered.

"SHUT UP! It was a misunderstanding!" Inuyasha roared.

"Really? I didn't get to see all of it, but I did see you screaming to

Kagome. Oh, and what's that you stupid mutt?!" Koga yelled pointing

at a small pool of Kagome's blood.

Inuyasha stared at where Koga pointed for a bit, but quickly just replied

with his usual keh.

"She went with Kagura so go run back where you came from wolf brat."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Make me, canine."

"Grrrrr…"

"Ohhhhh, so scary. I'm trembling with fear" Koga sarcastically

remarked. "Whether she's with Kagura or not, I'm going after her. At

least I'M not giving up!"

"Hey! Whoever said I was, huh?!" Inuyasha retorted right back.

"Sigh, I can tell fool, now go away. You're getting annoying and you're

in my way of searching for Kagome. Beat it mutt."

"Grrrr…I'll search for her myself, Ko-duh!"

"What was that, dog boy?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Koga-Coca-Cola!" Inuyasha replied nastily, learning the

word Coca-Cola from Kagome.

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean? It sounds like an insult so

get back here! I'll strangle ya!"

Once more a lovely, ok scary, chase enveloped in the night.

"Hey, at least while they're doing that, we get to rest a bit, Ginta."

Hakkaku sighed with pleasure.

"Yes, agreed, Hakkaku." Ginta said. Obviously both wolf demons were

satisfied lying in the grass relaxing, and watching an entertaining chase.

"Yo, what's up with the shabby clothing, mutt-face? You're dressing like

a slob." Koga sneered, suddenly halting the chase of anger.

"Keh, whats it matter to you?" Inuyasha fumed. He hated being

reminded of what happened.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called.

"Huh? Oh, Sango. Miroku and Shippou too…" Inuyasha blankly replied.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Shippou were beaming in their heads, quite

happy that Inuyasha wasn't pulverizing them yet. Their imaginations

joined somehow, and they partied up there in their own little world.

Sango, oblivious to this, asked Inuyasha questions.

"Inuyasha, we hurried as fast as we can. We saw Kagura and someone

else in the air. They were headed towards this village. Do you know

which way they went?"

"They left Sango…" Inuyasha replied staring at nothing it seemed.

Koga crossed his arms while tapping impatiently. Him and Inuyasha had

an argument to finish.

"Huh? Ummm, ok. Hey, who was that person? And why is Koga here?"

Sango continued, seeming to blaze with questions.

"Hey! I will answer this myself, mutt. Ok, I'm here because this stupid

excuse for a canine attacked MY woman." Koga glanced at Inuyasha

and saw his temper rising.

"My woman…? Wait! You mean Kagome?! No, she's not here and

Inuyasha would never attack her. I had just left Kagome in the-" Sango

clasped a hand quickly to her mouth realizing she was about to break

her promise of keeping quiet.

Inuyasha's head snapped up immediately.

"WHAT?! Kagome was with you and you didn't come get me?!"

Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha, shut up! She didn't want me to tell you where she was! Just

to tell you it was wrong of her to blame you for attacking her in the…In

the…"

Everyone, but Koga and his followers of course, stared. Apparently, this

was the same field Naraku tricked Kagome.

"Oh no…"Sango gasped.

"Uh," Inuyasha gulped, "you don't think she's still mad at me to go this

far to result in attacking me, do you Sango? Sure I saw Kikyo and all,

but…" Inuyasha didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"YOU DID WHAT?! Inuyasha, you idiot! No wonder she didn't want me

to tell you! She must think you chose Kikyo over her! BAKA, BAKA,

BAKA!!!" Sango shrieked, scathing with fury.

By this time, Miroku and Shippou were hiding well out of reach where

the heat was. Shuddering, Shippou managed to moan out in fright,

"Jeez, Sango sure is scary when she's mad."

Miroku dust nodded dumbly, not quite back to his senses from Sango's

whip-like tounge to Inuyasha.

Let's just say, Inuyasha was standing in the blaze of the fire, unable to

escape.

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER? OH,

OF ALL PEOPLE?! BAKA!!!" Sango's was yelling so loud now, that some

swear they could hear her in Naraku's castle. But who would want to

be there?

Koga suddenly was standing far away, watching stupidly, not

understanding quite yet. Realization dawned on him. "Ha! You stupid

mutt! You dumped Kagome…Well, in that case, I'll go pick her up!"

Koga smiled winningly at his chance to win Kagome's heart. "Later dog

breath!"

Sango glared at him. "Hey! Wolf boy! I was in the middle of a very

important lecture so don't interrupt again! Got it?!"

Koga just held up his hands in surrender and left with Ginta and

Hakkaku in trail behind him. Ginta and Hakkaku started complaining

again on the way. Inuyasha moaned in frustration of letting Koga get

away, while Sango raged on.

Kagura and Kagome were slowly mixing the ingredients together. It was

dark out, with the only light being the moon. On the other hand, the

moon shone brightly enough for them to see what they were doing.

"Kagura, what about my miko powers after I drink this? What will

happen to them?" Kagome questioned curiously. "Will I still keep

them?"

Kagura glanced a look at her before replying, "Hmmm, they will

probably come in a different form. Sort of like Kanna and I. I control

the wind, and Kanna has a powerful mirror. It would probably be

something like that. Since you are a miko, you will defiantly have

something like Kanna and I. And all the other reincarnations too, I

guess. Why do you ask, girl?"

Kagome looked up wearily. "Well, when I do drink this disgusting

smelling stuff anyway? Oh, and to answer your question, then I don't

want to go into some sort of hopeless phase. Oh yeah, Kagura? We will

have to get the ingredients again sometime for this potion does not

last forever. Point is the part where it tells the time length is ripped off.

We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

"Hmph. Very well, hopefully it won't come off during a very

unnecessary time. Oh, and I wouldn't want to be like that either. It's

ready, hurry up and drink it. I don't care if it tastes bad! Comon, move

it. We've got work to do."

Kagome held back some throw up from sniffing it, and gulped it down

quickly, as to not taste it. After done, the moon struck her in a

beautiful pose, her hair glowing a dark blue. Her chocolate swirls

hardened into something new, and not so soft. A transformation was

beginning.

"K-Kagome" Kagura whispered in awe for the first time. The

transformation was complete, and all she could do was stare.


	8. I Have Changed, But I'm Still The Same

**Chapter Notes: Ok, first of all, I do NOT own Inuyasha. Sadly, we all know this, and has been memorized by many. Ok, also, a HUGE thanks to all of you lovely readers out there and to archer babe and Taeniaea who gave me encouragement and a much nicer reviews than I expected! Anyways let's continue on to the story! **

Inuyasha was running through a forest, not knowing where Kagome

was, but needing to search for her. He was running and there was

nothing around him but trees. It was pitch black out. He couldn't see

anything. 'Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippou? I can't see anything

but the few trees close to me. What's going on, where's the sky?'

Behind him, he heard a twig snap with a sharp crack. He spun around

only to come face to face with a dying Kagome. As he looked closer, he

saw her pale white hand gripping her shoulder in pain, the anguish

showing clearly in her eyes. He saw the same fatal wounds on Kagome

as he had once saw 50 years ago, on Kikyo.

"Kagome! What the hell happened? Are you all right? Speak to me!

Kagome?"

She gazed into his eyes for a long lasting moment, the turned around

and ran. Kagome ran away from Inuyasha, her feely flowing blood from

her wound staining the grass a scarlet and leaving an obvious trail to

follow. Inuyasha followed after her, jumping, running, but no matter

how fast he tried to follow, she was always ahead of him. Even when

she tripped and fell in agony, he was always to far back to help.

Inuyasha felt helpless. He hated seeing her in pain. He begged her to

wait for him, but she kept on running.

After what seemed an eternity, she stopped turned around, and told

him words that he couldn't pick up. Not even with his sensitive

hearing. Kagome fled the scene again, her beautiful red miko dress

trailing in the wind behind her. Inuyasha found himself frozen on the

spot. 'Damnit! Kagome's near death, running from me for no apparent

reason, and I can't move! What the hell is going on?!' Inuyasha tried to

speak, to call out to her fleeing form, but all of the words he wanted to

say could not come out. 'Move Inuyasha, move!' Inuyasha screamed to

himself in his head. His foot slowly, and shakily, took one step, then

another, and then he was able to run. He started running in the

direction where Kagome had last left. Inuyasha felt rain dribble on his

face and clothing. Inuyasha looked up, for a second, squinting. He

couldn't see the sky, but he still felt the rain pattering on his face.

Looking down, Inuyasha realized he was in the meadow of his

disasters. As he looked around he saw the once lovely blooming

flowers that had the colors of the rainbow, wilted and brown with

black specks on them. His vision only went to the first row of trees to

the forest which had green leaves. The trees surrounded the memory

paining meadow. Wildly, Inuyasha looked around, trying to see if

Kagome was here. He saw nothing. His attention was caught by a faint

glowing pink light that was growing brighter by the second, though.

'What the-'

Inuyasha only had time to think that much before he was blown against

a tree that's branches forked over like spiky fingers. The tree was dead,

unlike all the others surrounding the small meadow. It was a dark

brown tree that had hard wood that scrapped your skin like needles.

Inuyasha felt himself fall to the trees dead roots. He sat there and

looked up. Then, he felt something slide across his legs, chest, arms,

and neck, lifting him up against the tree. Straining to look down, he

saw the thing binding him to it was vines. These vines were brown, like

the tree, but they were strong, and would not break. Inuyasha found

his feet off the ground, realizing the vines had lifted him up that far.

His back ached against the dead tree's bark. Lifting up his head upon

hearing footsteps, he saw Kagome.

"Ka…gome…" He murmured, hoping that this was all just a bad dream

and he would wake up.

"I was a fool to believe you would actually keep the promise to me. You

already have someone to protect. Why don't you go running off after

Kikyo now, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered starting to lift something

from behind her back, obviously gripping it quite tightly.

"No, Kagome. I don't understand! I know I didn't protect you from

Naraku! I was a fool, but-"

"No! Shut up!" Kagome screamed, shaking her head savagely, as to

shake off her thoughts of listening to him. Tears were staining her pale

snow white cheeks. Kagome looked so pale from loss of blood. She

pulled her tense arm from behind her back and notched an arrow into

her sacred bow.

Inuyasha gaped. 'Why would she have her bow? Was there a demon? Is

the demon still here?' Kagome shook her head harder, so hard it

looked like it hurt. 'She must be thinking of what I said but not wanting

to believe it.' Kagome opened her emotion filled eyes of hurt and

anger. She slowly pointed the notched bow and arrow to point directly

at Inuyasha.

"What!? Kagome, what are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief.

Kagome thrashed her head about, as if trying to get some thought out

of her head.

"Kagome, you know I'm right! Please let me down and put your bow

away!" Pleadingly, Inuyasha begged. 'She knows what I said before is

true, but she yet still refuses to believe it!'

"Liar!" Kagome shrieked and fired her sacred arrow right at Inuyasha's

heart. Inuyasha saw the arrow coming. He gazed at it and everything

seemed to go in slow mode. First, he saw the arrow fired. Then, he saw

Kagome collapse into her death moments, blood leaking everywhere

from her forming a pool of it. Finally, he felt an unbearable agony take

over him.

Inuyasha screamed like nothing before. It pierced through the rain like

a knife. He screamed of the pain, yet he also screamed as he saw

Kagome lying there, facing death itself.

"NO! KAGOME!"

Inuyasha found himself falling in blackness, seeing Kagome's blood and

dead body all around him. Hearing her words echo through his mind.

"KAGOME!!!" He shrilly screamed one last time, eyes squeezed shut

before darkness over took him.

Splat!

Inuyasha woke up to three things. One, he found himself sweaty, but

relieved it was just a nightmare. Second, He found a fish in his face.

Third, he heard his friends giggling by a fire.

"What the hell is this piece of shit doing on my face?!" Inuyasha yelled,

only to be followed by more blasts of laughter.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha. You see, you were moaning in your sleep, and well

I lost my grip on the stick. Heh heh. Well, there's your breakfast!"

Miroku stated cheerfully, fully prepared to start running. He was

indeed correct to prepare. Inuyasha whipped the fish on the stick of his

face and threw it on the ground. Glaring, he chased Miroku every

which way till Miroku fell by the protective Sango, gasping for breath.

Inuyasha froze. He wouldn't be caught dead near that woman after the

lecture she had given him.

"Eh?!" Sango shrieked, slapping Miroku on the face for perverting her

again.

"Ouuuuuu…."Miroku moaned, slumping onto the ground from the

contact of hand reaching cheek.

"Serves you right, you lecherous monk." Sango muttered.

Inuyasha turned his head, the rest of the conversation blocked from his

mind as he thought and looked at the dark blue sky with stars twinkling

like glowing silver circles. He couldn't get the dream out of his head.

Was Kagome dying right now? Was she ok? That's all he could think

about. He couldn't get her out of his mind. 'I'll help you Kagome. This

time, if you're in danger, I swear I'll protect you."

Kagura was still gaping at Kagome as Kagome stared right back. Her

eyes were a hardened and cold black that seemed to show no emotion.

They betrayed nothing unlike her old brown soft eyes that left

everything wide open for people to read, like a book. Her hair was the

same style, but with three small blue pearls it seemed, interlaced in

silver wire, on top of her head. It almost seemed like a tiara, but

smaller. One pearl was larger than the others and it stood higher than

the other two. Her hair changed its color from raven black, to a shining

light blue in the light and a glowing dark blue in the dark. Her skin was

paler slightly and she was now dressed in a light blackish-blue dress

that was the same design as when she used Inuyasha's robe to cover

her during the battle of the peach eating sage. It had many gems

glistening on it that seemed to dazzle, like it had been sprinkled with

water. None of the gems mismatched the color though. Her feet were

bare and she was standing on the balls of her feet, prepared to run,

jump, attack, or defend. Kagome seemed more alert and cautious was

what Kagura later noticed. Overall, Kagome was stunning in a new way.

She could make the men drop dead.

Kagura looked at her waist where there was a fancily beaded string

loosely hung around it. On one side of the string, there was a slim,

blue, nicely decorated bottle. On the other side held two dagers, their

tips dipped in a small poison.

"What's with all the blue, girl? And what shall we call you? Do you still

have your memories and feelings?" Kagura asked, more like demanded

to know.

Kagome slowly put one of her small, slender fingers up and touched her

slightly rosy cheeks with it.

"I can feel…I feel new though, but yes, I still have my memories. We will

think of a name later." Kagome quietly answered, tracing her cheek in

amazement. Her voice was like a chorus of sweet chiming bells.

"I feel weird though, like my senses all intensified. I need a river, or a

creek, or something to see my reflection in." Kagome murmured.

"There's a stream to the north a bit. Don't worry, it's not far. Go there,

check your reflection, and then come back. We should let Naraku know

that I have a new supposed 'apprentice'." Kagura promptly replied.

Kagome nodded her thanks, and gracefully seemed to glide across the

land. It seemed more like she was in a dance, still on the balls of her

feet. Hearing the stream before seeing it, Kagome arrived safely.

Kneeling down in the bright green grass surrounding the creek in the

woods, she dipped her hand in the crystal blue water. She suddenly

gasped in surprise, for Kagome didn't believe what she saw…

**End Chapter Notes: Ok, longest chapter yet! Yay! I'd love any reviews but also sorry for the cliff hanger again! I just couldn't resist! A word from our characters please…**

**Shippou: Hey! That's no fair! I wasn't in there at all!**

**Sekeara: Eh, we'll just say you were sleeping. There!**

**Inuyasha: Why a dream? Why not give it to Sango?**

**Sekeara: Oh, can it please!**

**Miroku: I like the way you think. Think I can do more pervertedness?**

**Sekeara: …I'm not even going to answer that question…**

**Sango: Get some battles already! Let us do some fighting!**

**Sekeara: Ahhhhh!!! Give me some room and time people!**


	9. Am I Drowning In My Own Sadness?

**Chapter Notes: Ok! And I am back with more! I think I updated rather quickly. I wanted to give thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers, Taeniaea and Renie LovesInuyasha Amore!!! You two rock! Much nicer reviews than expected!!! It makes me happy! **** Anyway on with the story.**

Kagome stared in amazement, though her eyes gave nothing away

staying their solid black that showed no mercy. In the middle of her

small, pale hand held a sphere of water with some droplets splashing

out with energy, it seemed. As she thought in her head, the sphere

hovering above her hand slightly turned with a grace that could match

Kagomes. A small gasp escaped her red lips. Kagome thought harder

and it started sprouting like a fountain on its own free will. Kagome

sighed. 'It's the same color as sadness and the same touch of coldness.

Is this what Kagura was talking about? Can I still purify?' Wild thoughts

flashed her mind, making the water in her hand sprinkle higher, faster,

and harder.

'Inuyasha…' Kagome sadly thought. 'Is he still searching for Kikyo, not

even caring for me? Why should he even think of me. I left him. But

still, I love him and it burns me up inside.' Kagome depressingly hung

her head to the side eyes half closed in painful thoughts. Even in the

depressing mode, some say she looked prettier that way. The graceful

sphere formed the shape of a dog and Inuyasha, water splashing out

from both of them. Kagome glanced at the masterpiece, but knew it

was there out of sadness.

'I wanna be protected, again!' She mourned in her head. 'I miss him and

his promise. I want it back…' As she was thinking this, water from the

creek seemed to leap out and it formed a circle around her, hovering

protectively around her, always swirling every which way. It would

splash out droplets everywhere, but always to the outside keeping

Kagome amazingly dry, in a beautiful way. Kagome got up on the balls

of her feet and jumped off in the direction she believed she came

from. The blue water never lost its pattern, still hovering over her, but

with holes appearing every so often for her to see. When she touched

the ground, the cold water would be under her feet, leaving dampness

in its wake.

Kagome was tired, she was sad, she was angry. As she looked at the

water's dance and protectiveness, she felt like it was her friend, the

way it gathered the light and softened it. Their jumping was beautiful,

a dance that no ballerina could compare with. Kagome squeezed her

eyes shut tightly, memories rolling in, matching the cold feel of water.

She ran for a long time. Taking a swift peek, she saw it was dark out,

meaning it was night. As Kagome closed her eyes again, the sphere of

water surrounding her protected her from thorns as she ran blindly

through the woods, amazingly not hitting any trees.

'Is the water not letting me hit the trees? I don't know anymore. My life

is going upside down.' Kagome opened her coal black eyes upon

hearing voices. Her surprise took the water off, and it seemed to

disappear into thin air. She realized she was standing on a branch of a

tree with bright green leaves. She saw the trees clustered together

quite tightly, forming a dense forest, letting hardly any moonlight in.

Kagome unexpectedly heard voices. 'Huh? So someone else is here,

other than Kagura and me?' Peering in the direction of the voices, she

jumped from tree branch, to tree branch, with feline grace.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha stopped to rest for the day in a

small clearing in the dense forest. 'I doubt we will ever find a way out

of here. We've been in here for days it seems.' Inuyasha angrily

thought, the same thought going through the others minds.

"Hey, Shippou," Miroku started, "how about you go fill up our water

bottles, I heard that there is a stream nearby. We passed it on our way

here. Inuyasha, Sango, and I can get this place set up. Inuyasha,

firewood please."

"Keh, yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered. It was night out already. After

getting the firewood for Miroku, they started a campfire and sat down

on logs next to it. Shippou came back tipping quite dangerously side to

side everywhere with the water bottles in hand, filled to the top,

stacked on one another like a pyramid. After getting them set down

with some help from the others, he told them his tale.

"Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha! You won't believe it! There was a girl near

the creek, but she was playing with water!"

"Haha! Looks like the twirp is getting revenge at me for freaking him

out with the ghost story. Try again, Shippou." Miroku replied, tisking

him.

"No, it's true! You got to believe me!" Shippou yelled back.

Pretty soon, Miroku and Shippou had an argument over it. In-between

it, Miroku had some slap marks for rubbing Sango's backside.

Inuyasha's sharp ears started twitching as he picked up sound coming

from up above in the trees.

"Everyone, shut up! Someone's here." Inuyasha whispered seriously.

The group froze. After a moment of stillness, they too heard the

rustling in the trees. Everyone started getting out weapons, or

transforming in Kirara's case. Shippou just ran and jumped onto

Miroku's back whimpering. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara stood

back to back in battle stances.

"Put your weapons away."

Inuyasha and the gang froze into stillness once more. The speaker had

voices of small bells and was speaking in a whisper, but loud enough

for them to hear. It seemed airy almost. From the pitch of it, they could

tell it was a female speaking.

"Should we do as she says?" Sango asked quietly.

"Let's question her first. Or whatever she is." Miroku suggested. Sango

nodded in agreement.

"Why are we standing here? I don't recognize the scent. It seems close

to Kagome's, but not quite. Let's just blast the trees apart. It'll be dead

in no time." Inuyasha retorted, smirking.

Miroku decisively ignored him. "Tell us, who are you?"

The group only heard silence for a second, but the unfamiliar chimes

replied softly.

"Who are you, then?"

Sango replied, "I'm Sango. The pervert next to me is Miroku, and this is

Kirara and Shippou. Oh yeah, the hot headed guy behind me is

Inuyasha."

"Sango, you shouldn't be giving out our information like that! What the

hell are you thinking?" Inuyasha scolded baring his fangs.

"Oh, shush. Just watch. Maybe she will come down now." Sango said

right back.

"Keh, I doubt it."

Kagome saw and heard everything that was said and done. They

wanted her to come down? She couldn't decide what to do. Kagome

looked at Inuyasha and closed her eyes slightly and tilted her head to

the side sadly. Her sadness overwhelmed her and she saw little lines of

water rushing around her body, sprinkling like always. She felt its cold

touch like ice as it splashed around her. She felt it tweak her hair with a

small splash. It seemed to be encouraging her to go talk to Inuyasha.

She wanted to badly. It made her chest hurt to think about it. Kagome

made up her mind to. As she glided smoothly down toward the

clearing, she saw the water still swirling around her body in lines that

splashed. It swirled with no direction in particular around her. Kagome

was thankful. It covered up her tears.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and the others waited for a while. They

thought they heard the sound of water, but quickly dismissed it. They

saw the figure of a woman coming near them, with something circling

around her. She landed, but did not approach the firelight. The female

stayed in the shadows, where they could not see her clearly.

"Come and join us." Sango said carefully, wondering the girl's reaction.

Inuyasha stared at Sango, wide eyed. "Join us? You just asked her to

join us?!"

"Hush, Inuyasha. She has an air of sadness around her. Let's welcome

her in. She seems around my age. You can come!" Sango reproached

Inuyasha. She gestured for Kagome to join them, unknown that it was

Kagome. The group saw her hesitate, but start walking over. As she

entered the firelight, they gasped. The girl somehow had water flowing

around her! They looked her over, taking in every detail. (If you forgot

what she looks like, it's in chapter 8, I think. Oh, oops! I interrupted our

story! Tehee!)

"Well now, young lady, you may come sit by me." Miroku said gesturing

next to him, his fingers twitching. Sango slapped him bringing a faint

smile across Kagome's mouth.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, happiness filling her up. She started

walking towards him, wanting to touch him, sit by him, talk to him. Five

words from his mouth broke her heart.

"Don't sit by me, wench."

Her head throbbed with ache. She saw more water flow around her,

covering her, comforting her it almost seemed. Kagome sobbed silently

behind her wall of water, tears disguising themselves as water. Kagome

felt wind rushing against her through the barrier of water. As she was

feeling the wind rush against her body, she heard gasps.

Inuyasha didn't want someone looking so much like Kikyo and Kagome

sitting by him. He didn't realize what he said hurt the strange girl so

much for some weird reason. Before he saw her get enclosed by

rushing water from nowhere, he saw a tear leak down her face.

Inuyasha saw the water shield the girl it seemed. 'Huh, this isn't any

ordinary girl we got here.' He saw his friends gaping in awe at it.

Realizing his mouth was open too, Inuyasha quickly closed it with a

snap. But, right after done so, he saw something that made it fall down

again, just as quick. A dog demon made of water ran in the air around

the female, cutting wind at her as it moved. The water dog demon

glared one eye at Inuyasha before putting the female gently on his

back. With one final glare the beast of water took off with an openly

sobbing girl lying on its back. The gang stared until it was gone.

"What just happened?" A dazed Sango asked uncertainly.

"I'm not sure myself." Miroku responded.

"Who was she anyway? She looked sort of like Kagome." Shippou

stated. Kirara mewed in agreement.

'I don't get it. What did I do?' Inuyasha wondered.

Kagome didn't mean to start crying and leave like a little girl. She was

just overcome by emotion and found herself gone. Kagome met up

with a ticked Kagura.

"Where were you girl? This was supposed to be a few minutes trip, but

it took you hours!"

"This." Kagome promptly replied holding out the sphere of water in her

hand. Kagura gasped.

"You're a water dreamer! Amazing…We must start your training then,

immediately." Kagura said in awe. Indeed they trained and trained, all

through the night.

"We'll get some sleep then go to Naraku's castle later." Kagura said.

"Alright." Was Kagome's reply. She snuggled up to herself, trying to

preserve her heat and immediately fell asleep. A surprisingly peaceful

sleep.

**Chapter End Notes: Ok, sorry if it sucks. I'll try to do better! I'd love any reviews! See you ppl later! **


	10. Prepare For The Unseen

**Chapter Notes: Hiyas! Ok, first of all, I purely know, I don't own Inuyasha. O.O Anyway, I have this amazing reviewer, Taeniaea, who reviews very often! *Goes over and hugs and gives her lots of candy* I also have to give my thanks to a very kind reviewer, Wings Dipped in Silver! *Goes over and hugs and gives her candy too!* ANYWAY, all you readers out there, go you! Enjoy! ;)**

Kagome woke up with the sun blinding her eyes, causing her to squint.

She sat up slowly arching her back against the tree, stretching. Hearing

her back crack, she realized she had felt cramped up. 'All better' she

thought, sighing in satisfaction. Realization hit her as she recalled last

night's events. 'Oh no! I cried like a little girl, in front of everyone! Over

some stupid emotion, too. That's it! I'm never crying again! Who needs

to see my pain anyway?' Kagome thought, and, to take out her anger,

glared at an innocent squirrel nibbling an acorn. Upon her stare, it

stopped, started twitching it's nose, and ran up a tree with the acorn

stuck in its mouth.

"Ha! Yeah, that's right little buddy! You better run!" Kagome yelled in

frustration at the squirrel who was now staring down at her, safely on

its branch. Its own land.

"Girl, what did I tell you about talking to inanimate objects or yourself?

Yes, that is correct, people will think you are crazy. Get a grip." Kagura

said walking in with her fan flipped open.

"Oh, yes Kagura! I almost forgot." Kagome replied hurriedly, standing

up and brushing off the dirt from her legs. She had the grace to blush

slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we are already later than I thought." As Kagura

was talking, she pulled out a feather that expanded. Kagome got on

behind Kagura. The wind, suddenly picked up, and flew them in the air.

By now, Kagome was used to this way of travel, so she didn't mind the

unexpected wind that always seemed to turn on and off.

"Kagura, were do we need to go now?" Kagome asked curiously

peeking over her shoulder cautiously.

Kagura turned her head slightly to answer. Rolling her eyes, she looked

at Kagome's curiously coal black eyes. She could see a shine in them

that showed life.

'Huh, well at least that shows that she's alive someway.' Kagura

thought looking over her body, searching for other signs of life. So far,

she found none.

"Kagura, will you not answer?" Kagome questioned, staring right back

at Kagura's blood red eyes. Averting her gaze, Kagura decided to

answer.

"Huh, isn't it obvious girl? I would have thought that you had figured it

out by now. I think I told you."

"Oh." Kagome simple said, taking her regular position of sitting behind

the wind sorceress, seeing only her back. She folded her hands

gracefully in her lap and was sitting on her bare legs. She unconsciously

brushed her ruffled skirt of blue. Admiring Kagura's emotionless

character, she wondered if Kagura had a time, or painful moment

where she cried.

'Nah. This is Kagura we're talking about. Well, I guess she's not as

emotionless as Kanna. Kanna doesn't even seem human!' Lost in her

own thoughts, Kagome didn't notice the sight that lay ahead of her.

Inuyasha flexed his fingers as they wrapped around Tetsaiga's handle.

He could practically feel the rush as battle as he faced a large blue

demon of some sort. What it was, the group could not tell.

"Sango! Go in from the back!" Miroku shouted getting some soutras

ready.

"I'm on it!" Sango yelled back, looking quite pretty in her battle armor.

"Kirara! Come!"

Kirara leaped over to her mistresses side easily. All in one action Kirara

came over, Sango jumped on her back, and they took off to the

unprotected back of the demon. What they saw when they got there

was unexpected.

Sango glanced around. "Inuyasha! There's more demons behind this big

blue fellow!"

Inuyasha glanced towards where Sango shouted, now gripping Tetsaiga

with two hands, pulling it out. After witnessing the transformation of

the supposed old, rusty sword, he ran towards the monster. "Keh.

Bring it on. I'm in a hurry to save Kagome so move it ugly!" Inuyasha

leaped in the air and sliced the demon with one clean stroke to the

face. After cutting it down to size, Inuyasha realized just how many

demons there were.

"Inuyasha, there's too many! We should retreat then come back later

when we are better prepaired!" Miroku called over, deflecting a blow

from a small, demon runt. After bashing it, Miroku lead the others out

deeper into the forest, away from the piercing sound of screeching of

demons.

"That was more than I expected! There must have been at least a

hundred!" Sango gasped, hunched over against a smooth tree gasping

for breath. The trees as far as they could tell, all had spiky green leaves.

"Keh, I could've taken them all on single handed!" Inuyasha proudly

replied, closing his eyes and turning his head away. He had crossed his

arms and was sitting cross-legged on the grass, but he too was sitting

against a tree.

Miroku stood up and walked over to the top of the hill, looking down.

After first sight of what lay ahead his eyes had a blank staring

expresion. "Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Kirara. Come here and look at

this." He called out, never once taking off his gaze over the hill.

"Huh?" Sango said, and the rest of the group came over and spotted

what Miroku was looking at, for it wasn't very hard to miss.

"Naraku's castle." Inuyasha whispered, amazed that this could happen

on such a coincidence.

"Why is his barrier down though? Could this be a trap?" Miroku

wondered out loud.

"Or it could be the time when he loses his demonic powers just like me!

What are you waiting for? An invitation? Come on!" Inuyasha called

out running down the hill at inhuman speed.

"Sigh, we better follow him, Miroku. Hop on." Sango wearily said,

already on Kirara's back. After Miroku got on, Sango, to no surprise,

had to slap him.

"Keep your hands off me you dirty pervert!"

"My lovely Sango, it's the hands fault!"

"Try that excuse one more time and I'll…"

And so our group rushed off to Naraku's castle, with Inuyasha rolling his

eyes at Sango and Miroku's argument.

'I'm coming for you Kagome. Naraku might have captured you. Don't

worry and hold on, I'm coming.' Inuyasha thought with a hard touch to

his thoughts, hating Naraku with every second.

**End Chapter Notes: Well? What did you think? Was it crappy or good? Love to know! Anyway, sorry I didn't update for a while. It's been hectic here. Well bye! *Looks over and sees that both Taeniaea and Wings Dipped in Silver staring at all the candy* Yes! It's a years worth of candy!!! Go for it! ;)**


	11. Yet, Can I Survive?

Chapter Notes: Hiyas! Ok, I wrote it on Microsoft Word, then pasted it on Notepad. Maybe it will work better...Remember, I'm still trying!  
Ok, I have more amazing reviewers! Once again, I have my regular reviewer, Taeniaea! I also have a helpful reviewer who helped me write better, DarkSacredJewelXoX!  
I also have one more excellent reviewer, whom I made this chapter longer for, Wings Dipped in Silver! You all are amazing!  
All you readers out there, keep it up! You rock!  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DRAMA! IF YOU CANNOT TAKE IT, LEAVE NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA! ;D  
P.S. I OWN INUYASHA!!!...Not....'

Kagome found herself walking down a richly designed hallway, with torches on the walls in hooks, giving the dark some light for sight. There were many doors on either side of Kagome as she walked behind Kagura. It was pitch black out when they arrived at Naraku's castle, the moon their only source of light. Kagome was hesitant upon entering the enemy s lair, but with Kagura there, there was no way in hell she was going to fess up she was scared or nervous.  
Kagura unexpectedly halted in her tracks, causing Kagome to run into her.

"You better play along well, girl. You don t want Naraku catching us do you? No? I thought not. Well, got off the ground already! We re here." Kagome rubbed her back where she fell from knocking into Kagura. Slowly pushing herself up to her feet, she saw Kagura go down a flight of stairs that she hadn t noticed before. It was in a dark corner, spiraling down, but unlike the wood tiles they had been walking on, it was cold stone.

Staring down it into unending blackness, Kagome saw Kagura already farther than she thought walking down it, torch in hand to light the way. Hurriedly following, Kagome caught up and walked behind the wind sorceress. Cobwebs hung from the stone grey ceiling now above them, for they were surrounded by walls. After what seemed to be an eternity, Kagome s foot ended the never ending spiraling stairway, by walking on flat stone. The only noise that could be heard was the soft *Tip, tap* of Kagome's shoes and Kagura's bare feet making contact with cold rock as they continued on, yet another, hallway.

Kagura opened the door at the end of the cool hallway and ushered Kagome ahead of her. After closing the door and standing beside Kagome, Kagura called out the name Naraku. To no one in particular it seemed.

"Ah, Kagura. I have long awaited your return. I see you have brought someone new with you. Now, I wonder why?" Kagome looked around her as she heard the same sinister voice only belonging to Naraku echo the large area. Noticing some bars on the walls that made it seem like a prison, Kagome saw some much needed details. Kagome felt a gaze burning into her back. Quickly turning around, she saw Naraku himself sitting against the wall, but had tentacles coming out of him. Kanna was seated on her knees beside him, showing him what he wanted with the powerful magic mirror that she possessed.

"Naraku, this is my new apprentice. I have taken her in for she has talent and she too wants revenge against Inuyasha." Kagura coldly said gesturing the hand holding the fan towards Kagome. Kagome restrained herself from flinching as Kagura said that she wanted revenge on Inuyasha. How could she ever want revenge on him? Sure she gets mad at him sometimes, but revenge?

"Oh, is that so? Well, what's your name, young one?" Naraku said, switching his eyes from Kagura to Kagome. Before Kagome could make a sound, Kagura spoke, eyeing her with a look that Naraku did not miss.

"She does not speak her name, but I call her, I call her Inle. Yes, that was it, Inle." Kagura spoke, thinking of the first thing that came to her mind as a name.

"You seem hesitant, Kagura. What talent does she have that you speak of?" Naraku spoke as if he was interested. His unblinking gaze seemed to form a hole in Kagome.

"Yes, yes. Inle, you may show this man what you can do." Kagura absently said, never taking her eyes off Naraku s face, trying to get some reaction from him.  
Nodding, Kagome tried thinking of all the sorrow she felt. Her guilt, her pain, her anger, her feelings of being betrayed. Frowning, Kagome closed her eyes for concentration. She focused everything on those soul thoughts, blocking all happiness or other emotions from view. Upon hearing a slight deathly sounding laugh, Kagome opened her eyes to see Naraku smiling joyously, but with an evil tint to it. Kagome turned around slowly, and saw a beast of water roar in defiance. It was by far larger than everyone there, and appeared to be in the shape of a demon. Water spurted from its liquid body in drops, but creating a fascinating display.

"Ah yes! It truly is as amazing as you speak of it, Kagura!" Naraku smirked devilishly. Kagome dispersed of the strange demon made of water with a flick of her hand, as if to dismiss it. "Hmmm, I believe this unknown talent may be up for the job. Take Inle with you for battle. I shall send in some other reincarnations later, if needed, to help you."

"Hmph, very well, Naraku. What exactly are we attacking this time?" Kagura gritted out, hating being ordered around by Naraku.

"I wonder why you even ask. It's Inuyasha, of course."

'What?! That can t be possible! Last I saw Inuyasha, he wasn t even near here. Unless he wants us to go all the way to him...' Kagome figured.  
Kagura raised her eyebrows, looking at him for an explanation.

"Hmmm, stubborn as usual I see. Inuyasha has spotted an illusion of my castle that I have put up. Unbeknownst to him that it is an illusion, he is heading toward it. But that's not all; it's only leading to the perfect battle area, a cliff, a clearing, and forests surrounding that clearing. Now, aren t I a genious? You two will engage the battle. Then I will send some other reincarnations." Naraku simply put as a fact, laying all his plans before them.

"Hmph, heard that before. Now get to the important part, when do we attack?" Kagura asked, venom hinting into her voice.

"Oh, why don't you ask kinder next time, Kagura. If I remember correctly, I hold your life in my hands." Naraku tisked nastily, knowing he hit a nerve. "Inle, come here. Just to make sure you don't betray us, I too will hold your life in my hand, just not like Kagura."

Kagome didn't understand what he meant, but she was terrified. Kagome looked toward Kagura for an answer as to what she should do. Kagura looked torn in half, not sure what to make of this. She would never want a fate such as hers to befall anyone else, but this might spoil their cover, her trip to freedom.

"How long will you hold her life in your hand if she agrees?" Kagura suspiciously asked. Kagome knew that she wouldn t be the one to agree or disagree, Kagura would.

"Heh, worried for Inle, are you Kagura? I never knew you to have compassion. No worries though, this spell only lasts for two weeks." Naraku replied.  
Kagura crossed her arms and pondered for while. Finally deciding, she spoke two words that held Kagome s future.

"Very well."

Kagome stared at Kagura as if she lost her mind. HER life in the ENEMY S hand? Just what was she thinking?

"Come here, Inle." Naraku said, beckoning her over to him. Hesitantly, Kagome walked slowly toward him. Once she got close though, she had the breath knocked out of her by one of Naraku's tentacles, which then grabbed her, pressing her arms to her sides more tightly than preferred. Kagome felt her feet being lifted off the ground as her head became fuzzy from loss of oxygen.

"Tsubaki, you may come in now." Kagura had gotten her fan out, prepared to attack but froze on the mention of the name.  
A young woman with white hair appeared on the scene, smiling a dirty smile. Apparently, she knew what was wanted for she walked over to Naraku and held out her pale hand. A dark shikon jewel shard fell into the palm of it and Tsubaki closed her fingers around it tightly. Her eyes drifted toward the dizzy girl clutched by a tentacle. Walking, as if for business, Tsubkaki made her way over to that specific tentacle and motioned with her hand for it to lower down. It obliged, having a confused Kagome come eye to eye with Tsubaki. Even eye to eye though, Kagome was still off the ground, barely. Tsubaki smirked again, and raised an arm that looked like a bridge, connecting to Kagome s neck. The silent, white serpent around Tsubaki s neck slithered across her arm until it bit Kagome to get her blood going.

Kagome yelled out in pain, eyesight not yet clear. She felt something warm trickle down her pale neck.

Tsubaki worked silently, making the jewel shard covered with Kagome s blood. After chanting some words, she knew the curse was done thus she placed the shard in Naraku s hand and left, muttering something about her better being paid. After she left, Naraku said something about her NOT being paid.

Naraku snickered and squeezed it hard for a test, just to see if it worked. As sure as hell it did by the reaction Kagome gave. Her eyes bulged for a second as she withered what body parts she could and screamed in the tentacles grasp. Panting from the pain, she was dropped to the floor and left alone for the time being.

"Kagura, take Inle up to get some sleep. You're leaving bright and early tomorrow. Make sure you get some rest so you can battle." Kagura grudgingly nodded and helped Kagome out of the cold, colorless area.

The next morning at dawn, Kagome and Kagura were riding the wind to their destination.

"Get ready to fight, even if it's Inuyasha and your friends." Kagura warned.  
Kagome nodded sadly, unhappy for todays events.  
Eventually, they found the cliff that led to the pure blackness of death and the clearing. As if on cue, Inuyasha and the gang just entered the clearing as well

Inuyasha sighed in frustration. It had all been an illusion. Either that or he moved his castle without them knowing which is near to impossible. All that he saw was a jagged, pointy cliff and trees.

"Damnit Miroku! Tricked again! I don t believe this! I-" Inuyasha cut himself off sniffing the air. "Naraku is here." He warned the others. Kirara went into a vicious mode and, in a burst of flame, transformed to a much bigger and scarier Kirara. Sango already had her battle suit on and Miroku had his staff held in a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha! Look up above you! It s Kagura and that other girl we met!" Miroku called out.

"Keh, so that's the scent that I smelled. I m disappointed really." Inuyasha said nastily towards Kagura.

"I wouldn't be saying that dog boy." Kagura replied back, just as nastily. After Kagura and Kagome were on the ground they all stood there, expecting the other to make the first move.

"Well, Kagura. Have you given your follower the freedom of speech yet? I m suspicious." Inuyasha sneered.

"As a matter of fact, this is Inle, Inuyasha. She has no time to waste speaking to you." Kagura whipped her fan at the group sending gusts of wind at them. Inuyasha used Tetsaiga s sheaf to block the attack. Then he charged at them.

"Now would be a good time to get that weird water demon of yours, Inle!" Kagura yelled.

"Keh, quit worrying about some demons and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled, getting closer and closer.

Kagome focused all her sadness and agony to a point in her body where it just couldn t take it anymore. It hurt worse with Inuyasha coming straight for them, fangs bared. Kagome didn t even have to close her eyes to form it of water this time. The beast roared. It was five, no ten times taller than Kagome. The trees just went up to its knees. Splashing water came from it in beautiful droplets that shined. All in all, it was a gorgeous, but ferocious, dog demon made of water.

Inuyasha froze dead staring at it in awe, as did the others. Suddenly realizing where his eyes were, Inuyasha snapped back to attention. 'So, I need to attack the girl first, huh? Fine by me!' Inuyasha thought charging at her prepared, to use windscar, but something stopped him dead in his tracks. The girl was looking down and clutching her head with strained fingers in obvious pain. Waves of energy erupted from her making Kagura fly, fortunately, not off the cliff, but into the forest. Inuyasha dug Tetsaiga into the ground to keep him from flying back to. The rest of the group held on to him. In a large boom, the gigantic water demon dissolved over the cliff. 'With that much water, who knows what will happen.' Inuyasha thought. Everyone closed his or her eyes from the wind gushing at them, this time not from Kagura, but little Inle. When everyone opened their eyes, they were gasping in surprise to find Kagome sitting there in obvious pain instead.

"Inle is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly. The others ignored him and jumped for joy.

"KAGOME!" Everyone but Inuyasha shouted and ran to her. When they got halfway, they ran into a barrier, knocking them onto their backs. "

Kagome! Let us through! It s me, Sango!" Sango yelled frantically, cautious not to touch the electric barrier. Kagome didn't react or even seem to hear.

Kagome felt an unbearable pain seize her. After kneeling on the ground she clutched her head in pain. The thoughts running through it were unbearable. 'Pain...Loss...Sadness...Anger... Jealousy.' Each one had a memory with it, jealousy being Kikyo, and so on. Kagome was feeling her body change. After the unbearably tearing of muscles, Kagome heard a big *BOOM* behind her. She didn t want anyone coming near. It hurt a lot, right now. She barely heard her name, her true name being called. The voices were overwhelming her head. Finally, after one more beat of energy, she looked up. The pain seemed gone. She stood up and walked unsteadily toward them.

"Kagome! Are you Ok? What s wrong?" Sango yelled in joy and worry, about to rush over there and hug her when demons appeared, led by Hakudoushi.

"Ah, well, Kagome! Did you have a nice time blowing Inle and Kagura away? I m here for you. To kill you that is!" Hakudoushi said. "We don't need you anymore. With Inle's blood, Tsubaki could tell that Inle was one who could see and find the sacred jewel shards. Now where did you blow them off to I wonder? No matter. Today, you die here!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and started running towards her, but demons intercepted him and his friends. Being surrounded, they had to fight them off. "Kagome! I'm coming! Hang on, Kagome!"

Kagome stared at Hakudoushi coming at her. Quickly, Kagome pulled out two daggers and began combat. Out of the provision of her eyesight, she saw her friends defeat the demons and start hurrying towards her. She noticed Hakudoushi fling a dagger out of her hand, which then dropped to the ground behind her.

Turning back to Inuyasha and the others, she yelled over to them, "No! Inuyasha! Look out!" But it was too late. A demon was approaching, ready to kill him. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to pull out his sword in time. Quicker as a snake, Kagome threw one of her daggers at it with deadly aim.

"Hit!" 'I saved Inuyasha for now at least.' Kagome thought sighing in relief.

"Hey, you should never turn your back to the enemy." A voice whispered in her ear, and she felt something cold and hard enter her body

Inuyasha, relieved when Kagome saved him turned back to her. He saw Hakudoushi appear behind her then leave after whispering something to her that not even he could pick up. Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes widen, not of surprise, but pain. No, it was worse than that. It was agony. Confused, he looked her over and then gasped. He heard his echo from others as they saw what he was looking at.

In the middle of her stomach, he saw the sharp point of a dagger sticking out, covered sickenly with blood. He saw a large puddle grow beneath her feat. It smelled of her blood.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in shock.

Kagome looked as white as a ghost. He watched her look down to where the dagger was stuck through her body then back up slowly. Kagome s eyes were bulging.  
"Inu...Yasha...Is this...What it feels like to...To die?" Kagome whispered. I...I feel calm, yet I'm in unbearable...Agony...I'm tired...I want to sleep, also though." Kagome whispered further.

"KAGOME! No! Don t close your eyes! Keep them open! I said keep them open!" Inuyasha screamed, never before feeling his heart race so.

Kagome staggered backwards walking away from them all. "I'm dying aren't I? I'm dying!" Kagome whispered, getting more frantic by the minute. Kagome unsteadily put two fingers over the wound, wincing from the pain. When she pulled them out, she saw they were coated in a thick, oozy layer of scarlet blood, now running down her hand.  
Kagome unsteadily started to walk away from Inuyasha, gazing at her finger with horror.

"No, Kagome! Don t go any further!" Inuyasha yelled, reaching a hand out as if to grab her.

Kagome didn t hear it. It was just a buzz in the background. 'Blood, blood, blood. Oh, kami, so much blood!' She heard in her head. Finally getting Inuyasha s message running through her mind, she immediately stopped and looked behind her. Kagome realized she was at the thin layered edge of the peak of the cliff edge.

Inuyasha saw Kagome stop at the very peak of the cliff. 'Good thing she did! I can only see blackness up-' He stopped in mid thought upon hearing a cracking noise, coming from Kagome s direction. Inuyasha started running towards Kagome.

"Kagome! Move NOW!" He shouted.

Kagome looked up from her wound to meet his running gaze. As she was about to painfully leave, She felt that she wasn t on ground anymore, she felt the air rushing past her, she saw Inuyasha looking over the edge on his hands and knees, screaming her name, she felt herself plunge down into the never ending darkness, face first. "Inu...Yasha!" She tried to call out, but it came in a whisper. Still, she hoped he heard it. Then, Kagome let the darkness finally overtake her mind from loss of blood.

Inuyasha saw what he feared come true. He saw Kagome lift a foot as if to move, but then, Inuyasha watched the triangular shaped peak break off from the cliff. Seeing the surprise on Kagome s face, he ran faster, if possible. Then, Kagome disappeared from sight, falling down. When he got there, he kneeled down and looked over the cliff s edge. The rest of the group was in shock, their systems shut down. Inuyasha saw Kagome looking at nothing it seemed, as she fell.

"KAGOME!!!" screamed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw her hand unconsciously, reach out towards him and he heard her call his name faintly. Inuyasha then, horrified, watched her plunge headfirst into the darkness, eyes closing. He watched until her shape was not visible anymore.

"Ka-Kagome..." He whispered, "KAGOME!" He yelled, the pain swelling up his chest. He felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder and one hand to his head in silent prayer. Sango and Shippou were staring down the cliff, tears streaming their faces.  
Inuyasha wore a blank expression on his face.

"Kagome's...Dead?" A little Shippou asked. All the others, unable to tell Shippou that Kagome, his mother-like figure, was gone. Sango, her only sister, her only sibling left that realizes her memories, gone. Miroku, the sister like figure, gone. Inuyasha, his love, gone. Though Inuyasha did not, and has not, admitted it.

End Chapter Notes: Hehe! Review if you want to! Sorry if it was crappy. Oh, yeah! Wings Dipped in Silver, Taeniaea, and DarkSacredJewelXoX,  
You all are going to have a free ticket to imaginary Candy Land! WHEEEEEEEEE! See y'all later!


End file.
